Viento
by Sevink
Summary: Armageddon is due to arrive; when the world is plunged into chaos... Kouga finds himself freaked out by Kagura's creepy smiles... Yes this is a KougaKagura fic... Candy anyone?XD
1. Prologue

AN: You there! I can see you smirking! *evil glare* Wendyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! I know you - you're laughing aren't you? *whacks telephone over Windy's head* Okay.... Um.... Hello there... Stop laughing! *bashes wendy again* Anyway.. do read... and review please... *pokes wendy* Not you.... Ignore this... Yup....XD Just please be nice; no flames, and uh.. yeh.. "nice" critique please^^ Danke.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Kouga blinked from his position, hidden well within the tree's branches. He stared at down at the gathered group; the cursed hanyou was handling his over-sized sword as if preparing for battle. It was not hard to sense Naraku's essence and so there was reason to feel wary - they had found him at last. Kouga noticed more movements towards the east and chuckled silently to himself. It seemed as if everyone had turned up for the supposedly grand finale, meaning Ayame and her gang had arrived if not rather late.  
  
"Carelessness," he thought to himself; with that much noise, Ayame might as well have run on straight to Naraku and warned him of their coming. In that same instant, Kouga narrowed his eyes slightly in surprise.  
  
Kagura... What the hell was she doing here? Oh geez, and dog turd's brother too...  
  
It was actually rather ironic; everyone was hidden from each other and still probably knew where everyone was - yet the stupid dog's gang was standing like easy game in the middle of the forest clearing.  
  
Still, Kouga wondered what Kagura was up to; especially arriving with Sesshomaru. He almost hissed in contempt for the Wind Youkai but caught himself.  
  
The party had only just begun..... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Panting from the exhausting heat, Kouga felt his concentration waver. He happened to glance at the floor and then tuned back to Kagome. His gaze instantly whipped back to the floor, and for a moment, he thought he must have been hallucinating. Until... a rustling of noise, and what he thought were simply vines flopped.  
  
"Oh shit!," Kouga groaned inwardly. He slapped himself mentally and yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Am I the only one who notices anything?!" Kouga roared in frustration, "Dog turd, Naraku's parts are all over the bloody floor!"  
  
Kouga was right; Naraku's tendrils were sprawled on the dirt and were inching slowly towards the Inu-gang. Inuyasha spun around and stared at the floor before following with a torrent of profanities. He raised Tetsusaiga but before he could deal out his attack, the sword was knocked out of his hand and flung towards Kagura's direction. Kagura stepped out and picked it up with a little smile.  
  
Kouga snarled, "Damnit, I should have killed that wench ages ago."  
  
Even though Kouga didn't want to admit it, Kagura was several times stronger then him and there was no way he could kill her even if he wanted to - A blow to his pride; beaten by a woman.  
  
And everyone sprang into some course of action. For one, Inuyasha found himself desperately attempting to snatch back Kagome as she was lifted up by the sticky tendrils. She was screaming of course. Kouga found himself bounding from tree to tree to engage another of Naraku's tendrils. It seemed that each tendril was one being with a mind of its own.  
  
There was a high-pitched scream that made Kouga instantly flinch. Ayame. He growled and ripped the vine to shreds before looking for Ayame. She was already battered and bruised having being tossed into the air several times. Kouga made it there in seconds, blew the tendrils to kingdom come and carried Ayame bridal style over to Ginta.  
  
"Look after her, or I'll come back and chop off your head... Understand?" Kouga muttered gruffly.  
  
Ginta only nodded.  
  
With that taken care of, Kouga and what remained of his wolves sprinted down to where Inuyasha was futilely hacking with his claws at Naraku's rather wispy form.  
  
"Dog turd, this time, we're working together and purely to get rid of the trash that's here."  
  
"As much as I want to kick your ass, alright. Damnit, now get me back my sword."  
  
Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands, and gallantly asked her whether she was alright. Kagome blushed slightly and opened her mouth to say something when Inuyasha yelled, "Kouga you bastard! Can't you cut the crap for one moment and help here?!"  
  
Kouga scowled, and beamed back at Kagome before replying, "You owe me Dog Turd."  
  
"Damned Wolf!"  
  
Kouga spotted Kagura immediately - She was standing passively with the sword over her shoulder, staring at him. It was kinda freaky for Kouga. He hacked his way through the blood, the stems and god knows what towards Kagura.  
  
"Wench, give me the sword!"  
  
"Sure," smirked Kagura, and tossed it to him.  
  
Kouga caught it, and blinked. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It wasn't like the wench usually gave up that easily... Now Kouga was really getting freaked out.  
  
"What are you up to..?"  
  
Kagura only smiled. Creepy.  
  
Without another thought given to the circumstances, Kouga simply shrugged, and threw the sword to Inuyasha, who wasted no time in sending a Kaze No Kizu in Naraku's direction. Kikyo took that moment to show up, and one Kaze No Kizu combined with a purity arrow as well as one pretty devastating black void blew the place to bits. Kouga ducked and covered his head. The smoke died and wafted here and there, and Kouga stopped to sniff at the air. The debris settled, and Kouga could make only make out the monk sagging against a tree with the pink girl drooped over him.  
  
Something wasn't right. Kouga could still see the vines moving through the dust, although they were more like chopped up stems now.  
  
Just then, another explosion took place - sort of like a nuclear bomb, yet the light consumed them all. Kouga suddenly could not see, and he grabbed at his face in panic. There were several screams and shrapnel flew out in all directions. Kouga slumped to the ground, a bloody mess. The last thing he remembered was another eerie scream that cut the place like a knife and strangely enough, Kagura's face. Something picked him up, and he soon blacked out from the blood spilling from the gaping hole in his chest......  
  
AN: I know that Armageddon hasn't made its introduction yet... but it will come later... Geh... Review anyone? Candy? I like candy... XD 


End file.
